<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Red Hoodie by ythurielle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591795">That Red Hoodie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ythurielle/pseuds/ythurielle'>ythurielle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The HPA AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Got7 Hyungline Poly Agenda, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of OT4, Multiple Orgasms, OT3, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Self-Indulgent, cam sex, maybe let's just call it a setting, okay there is a tiny bit of plot, that sounds like a lot of kinks but i swear it's all in the name of love, they're all very soft for each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ythurielle/pseuds/ythurielle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Mark loved wearing his boyfriends' clothes. He tended to hog any sweatshirt, pullover or cardigan he could get his hands on, but he always had a special inclination for Jaebeom’s hoodies. He has had his eyes on a particular red hoodie for a while now, and this day seemed ideal to borrow it. The problem was that Jinyoung seemed to have the same idea.</em><br/><br/>alternatively:<br/><em></em><br/>"markachu: im gonna murder your soulmate<br/>def: not if i murder him first"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The HPA AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>GOT7 Hyungline Poly Agenda</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Red Hoodie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GOT7_hyungline_poly_agenda">GOT7_hyungline_poly_agenda</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>• Welcome to another episode of the Hyungline Poly Agenda, where we fight about clothes and cry about missing Jackson.<br/>• this all happened becasue of That Red Hoodie™ - <a href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/cd77f3089dd9c16079eb0477d355d696/fdce981797b23ce3-e8/s500x750/bcb38eaa7ef6e42a1106abd676e53ffbe7cb2cc3.jpg"><span>you know which one.</span></a><br/>• a bunch of millions thanks to my darlings Beau and Leimyda for listening to me whining my way through this whole thing, for the amazing feedbacks and commentary, and for beta-reading ♡♡<br/>• also thanks to Monsta X's Middle Of The Night and 5SOS's Who Do You Love for keeping me company during writing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The thing is, Mark loved wearing his boyfriends' clothes. He tended to hog any sweatshirt, pullover or cardigan he could get his hands on, but he always had a special inclination for Jaebeom’s hoodies. He loved the way they were just so large, fitting on Jaebeom's broad shoulders but hanging off his own, the sleeves reaching almost to the tip of his fingers and the hem riding low around his thighs, overall enveloping him in a loose hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark has had his eyes on a particular red hoodie for a while now, and this day seemed ideal to borrow it. Jaebeom wore it the night before for their regular dinner date at his apartment, and it landed on the floor of the bedroom when they pulled it off him as things got heated later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The problem was that Jinyoung seemed to have the same idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a comical staredown between them, Mark standing in the bathroom door, having finished getting ready to leave for a rescheduled photoshoot, and Jinyoung sitting on the edge of the bed, hair disheveled but eyes awake and alert. They both glanced at the hoodie at the same time as it lay like a scared prey on the carpet in about the same distance from both of them, then back at each other, waiting for the other’s move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom, still dozing behind Jinyoung, chose this moment to turn to his other side, and his groan accompanying the movement acted like a starting pistol. Both Mark and Jinyoung leaped towards the hoodie, scrambling to seize it first. They ended up wrestling for it, but Mark anticipated nothing less to be honest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let it go, Jinyoung!" Mark hissed with growing frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I grabbed it first!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't need it, you'll stay home all day!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you're just gonna change clothes as soon as you get to the photoshoot anyway!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their yells woke Jaebeom up, too, but he just leaned up on his elbow, silently watching them in amusement as they fought. The four of them had a rule of trying to stay out of each other conflicts if they could, so Mark didn’t expect him to step in as judge, but the way he looked like he was about to order some popcorn on the side to his entertainment only pissed Mark off further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark lost in the end, because Jinyoung just had to have what he wanted, and he wasn't afraid to play dirty to get it. Even if he had to resort to biting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark howled when Jinyoung's teeth sank into his forearm, letting go of the hoodie as he yanked his hand back instinctively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you crazy?! You know I have a photoshoot in a few hours, you can't leave marks!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, he didn't mind Jinyoung's habit of casually munching on them every now and then, but neither the time and place, nor the circumstances were appropriate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung didn't say anything, just grinned in triumph, pulling the hoodie over his head. He stared back at Mark with an expectantly raised brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're unbelievable" Mark growled. He grabbed a different hoodie from one of the drawers, putting it on as he trailed out of the room. He barely mouthed a 'bye' to Jaebeom on his way out, not even sparing a second glance at Jinyoung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His blood was boiling. It was bad enough that he had to leave his lovers midmorning on a Saturday, interrupting their much needed quality time together because of other people’s incapability to manage appointments. He did not expect this kind of betrayal on top of it. He planned to survive the day surrounded by Jaebeom’s scent, now he was robbed of even this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark was ready to storm out of Jaebeom's apartment, even if that meant picking up his shoes and only putting them on outside after dramatically slamming the door shut behind himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered if he had time to burglarize Jackson’s apartment for one of his sweatshirts, or if Jackson even had any left with his smell still lingering on them. Mark had doubts about that. Jackson’s been in Hong Kong for more than a month now, and what wearable laundry he had left behind was already stolen by Mark one by one. Fuck, he missed Jackson so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung caught up with him in the anteroom, grabbing his wrist and crowding him against the door. He leaned close, his hot breath tickling Mark’s neck as he murmured in his ear, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can take revenge when you get home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> So that’s what this was about. The mood changed immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung kissed him, all tongue and filth, pressing his whole body against him. Before Mark could react properly, Jinyoung pulled away, waltzing back to the bedroom, the deliberate swing in his hips half-concealed by the oversized hoodie that reached down to the middle of his strong, bare thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark was close to popping an aneurysm </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>a boner, so he left the apartment quickly, hoping that the cold air outside would clear his head a bit, and help him not think about how he would get those thighs wrapped around him once he got home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>♧</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark was sitting in the dressing room, waiting for the photographer's assistants to change the set for the next round of pictures, trying not to think about how his time was being wasted. He was fiddling with his phone, immediately opening the new message from Jaebeom when it arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>def:<br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>how r u holding up?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>markachu:<br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>fine<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>it's boring ㄱ.ㄱ<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>how bout u?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>def:<br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>omw to the studio</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark blinked in surprise. They were supposed to spend the whole weekend just lazing around, but it seemed that the sudden rescheduling of his photoshoot affected all of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>markachu:<br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>hit of inspiration?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>def:<br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>not really<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>nyoung kicked me out of my own flat……<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>apparently my breathing distracts him from learning his lines ㄱ.ㄱ</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark snorted at how typical that sounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>markachu:<br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s behaving like a complete brat lately, huh</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>def:<br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>u know how he can get<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>esp when missing jackson<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>but u know what this means, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark knew. Jackson's absence in their daily life left them all off-balance, losing stability like a table missing one of its legs, wobbling if you put pressure on it. Jackson was an important cornerstone of their home, having him so far away sometimes felt like the roof might came down if they weren’t careful enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all reacted to his absence differently. Jaebeom sulked more and more, his songs turning bittersweet then outright sad as the time went on. Mark quieted down, speaking less but lashing out more often, and Jinyoung… Jinyoung wouldn't admit anything was wrong, but without Jackson's radiating positivity around him, he gradually turned into an irritable, cynical asshole. He tended to get stuck in his mind more, worrying away at everyday problems more than necessary. When it became too much, he usually needed some kind of a trigger to find his way back to a somewhat normal mindset. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn't have a hierarchy, but it was undeniable that Jinyoung was the most assertive out of them. When it came to power play, Jinyoung was the boss. As their resident control freak, Jinyoung liked to act all put-together, always on top of things. Most of the time, he was. But sometimes, when the stress of life became too much, Jinyoung needed to be broken down in order to take his overanalyzing brain offline for a while, and it seemed Mark was the most suitable to do the job. Jinyoung had both Jaebeom and Jackson so ridiculously wrapped around his little finger that they couldn't stay firm with him, even when that was what Jinyoung needed. Mark adored Jinyoung just as much as the others, of course, but he was capable of saying no to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just wished the other wasn’t so bad at articulating his desires. When he wanted something mundane, Jinyoung had no issues being direct and demanding, but for some reason when it came to his personal needs, he became reserved, preferring to drop hints and manipulate his boyfriends, forcing them to find out what he really wanted on their own in a roundabout way. It was exhausting sometimes, but Mark always tried his best to accommodate him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning into an occasional dom didn’t come naturally to him. It wasn’t often that Jinyoung needed him to act all mean and demanding and selfish, so he didn’t have much experience, but he could keep up pretenses long enough to make the experience satisfying for all participants.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark couldn’t wait for the day to be over, so he could go home and perform his duties.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>♧</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark tried to concentrate on his job, but it was difficult. He tried his best to keep his face from showing how he would rather be anywhere else but in the studio at the moment. Well, not anywhere, but specifically in China with Jackson, or at home with Jinyoung and Jaebeom. His mind kept wandering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clothes they put him in didn't make it easier either. The crude material of the artistic dress pants stung against his closely-shaven skin, leaving the sensitive inside of his thighs itchy, already rubbed raw on Jinyoung's stubble the previous night. He could barely stop fidgeting, it took all of his self-control not to scratch, only crossing his legs subtly for momentary relief when he could get away with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The irritation kept him grounded in his body, anchoring his thoughts from running too far, but at the same time it made the situation worse by reminding him of specific details of yesterday night, threatening him with the humiliation of growing hard on set.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark took a few deep breaths, trying to focus on what the photographer wanted from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was gonna be a long day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>♧</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was in another break a few hours later when Mark received a notification in their group chat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>actor park: <br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>it's been hours but it still smells like you, hyung</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Attached was a picture of Jinyoung in the middle of Jaebeom's bed, sitting on his heels, knees wide apart. He wasn't wearing any pants or socks, and from the high angle of the photo Mark couldn't tell if he had any underwear on. The pooling fabric of Jaebeom's red hoodie covered his lap, but his bulge there was still apparent. Jinyoung's face wasn't fully visible on the pic, but he showed off his sharp jawline as he turned his head to the side, hand lifting the collar of the hoodie to his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark swore under his breath at the blatant provocation, his blood pressure rising. Despite that, he could barely take his eyes off the picture long enough to type a reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>markachu: <br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>you're an asshole, jinyoung ㅗㅗ</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>wang puppy:<br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>what's going on??</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>def: <br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>play nice, children. <br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>also<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>jinyoung wtf???</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of explaining himself, Jinyoung sent them another picture. On it, he pulled the hem of the hoodie up a bit, revealing his sculpted abs. His sweater paws would have looked cute if his fingers peeking from under the red fabric weren't curled around his erection, barely concealed in his small briefs. He looked absolutely sinful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>actor park: <br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>call me if you wanna see more~~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark swallowed hard at the surge of arousal in his stomach. As annoyed as he was, he wanted nothing more now than to put his mouth on Jinyoung, to eat him up and take him apart and tease him until he would start begging for forgiveness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wang puppy:<br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>JFC IM HAVING A STROKE IN THE MIDDLE OF A MEETING<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>MUTING THE GC<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>BYE</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson's highly relatable reaction made Mark chuckle. He quickly sent a 'get them, tiger' and a 'miss u’ to Jackson privately before switching to Jaebeom's chat window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>markachu:<br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>im gonna murder your soulmate</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>def:<br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>not if i murder him first<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>im going home right tf now</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark let out a deep sigh, wishing he could do the same. He shifted in his armchair uncomfortably to relieve some of the tightness in his pants. He was contemplating a quick trip to the bathroom when his manager entered the changing room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mark, there will be some delay before the last part, unfortunately" she announced, face apologetic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark remained calm and professional about it, while he was screaming internally. “How long will it take?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"About an hour. You can take a nap or something, I'll come and get you when they are ready for you. I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Thank fuck for small miracles’, Mark wanted to say, but settled for "It's okay, it’s not your fault. I'll take a nap then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shut the door behind his manager, making sure to lock it before sinking back into the armchair. He popped in his earphones and video called Jinyoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung picked up at the first ring, blinking innocently rounded eyes at the camera even as a self-satisfied grin danced on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you enjoying riling us all up? Does it make you hard?" Marks asked without a greeting, not concealing his annoyance. Jinyoung hummed in agreement. “Show me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung lifted the hem of the hoodie up on his stomach, much like in the picture, and tilted his phone down to focus on his crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch yourself” Mark ordered, barely registering how his voice dropped an octave in arousal. Jinyoung complied, running his blunt nails up his length through the light fabric of his briefs. They both moaned a bit when his fingers reached the tip and his cock jerked at the sensation. Mark's dick twitched in sympathy. Jinyoung repeated the motion a few times, his breath deepening significantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show me more” Mark requested, his tone a little lighter this time. His free hand sneaked under his shirt, resting low on his belly. “Leave the hoodie on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung raised on his knees to shimmy out of his briefs, a bit awkward procedure as he could only use one of his hands while holding the phone up in the other. He almost fell over when he pulled the underwear down past his knees. He blushed adorably as Mark chuckled at his clumsiness. Mark wasn’t trying to be cruel, he just knew how a slight humiliation helped Jinyoung to relax into a submissive mindspace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung settled back on a pillow propped against the headboard, sitting cross legged. The hoodie was big enough to hide his erection initially, but he tucked it out of the way, displaying his proudly standing cock for Mark’s gaze. Mark felt his mouth water at the sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stroke yourself.” Jinyoung complied with a sigh and Mark echoed him unconsciously. “That’s it… Tell me when you're close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung played around, his fingers slow and deliberate, teasing them both as he ran them up and down on his length, circling the head every now and then. Staring at his fingers Mark could almost feel them on his own cock, fully hard now without a single touch. Without meaning to, his breathing fell in synch with Jinyoung’s gasps. For a while, neither of them said anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m close” Jinyoung broke the silence after some time. He tilted the cam up to his face, eyes pleading. “May I come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark sat up a bit straighter in the armchair. It was time to really start playing. He’s been waiting for this, but he still needed a second to make sure his voice was stable and stern enough as he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, baby boy. You're gonna wait for Jaebeom. If he lets you come, that's on him, but I won't.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung bit into his lip, whining a little, his hand slowing down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's coming home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark shrugged deceivingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sooner or later. What do you think? You kicked him out. Maybe he'll spend the whole night in the studio, writing sad songs about betrayal and feeling abandoned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung furrowed his brows, thinking over his earlier actions, and Mark let him worry for a bit before distracting him from the guilt he knew Jinyoung was starting to feel. He didn’t want to make him feel too bad about it, he only brought it up for a little mind game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you can never know” Mark shrugged again, his tone softer now. “Maybe he’s on his way home right now. Don’t you want to be ready for him when he arrives?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung nodded eagerly, then turned to rummage in the bedside drawer to get some lube. Mark took this tiny break to exhale slowly and have a quick mental breakdown as reality caught up with him. He couldn’t believe how hot this situation was, how easily Jinyoung gave the reins over to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung put the phone down so he could spread the lube on his fingers. The pop of the bottle cap made Mark’s cock jerk in pavlovian reflex, even though he could only see the corner of a pillow at the moment. By the time Jinyoung leaned back against the headboard, feet resting on the bed covers, with the sleeves of the hoodie rolled up to his elbows, ready to continue, Mark schooled his features back to a slightly domineering sneer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung looked at him expectantly, the edge of his lower lip caught between his teeth adorably. Mark couldn’t wait to ruin him completely, but for now they both had to settle for only a taste of what was to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on, use your fingers” Mark encouraged him. Jinyoung nodded, pulling his knees up higher for better access. He lowered the phone to the mattress between his legs to give Mark a clear view of his groin. The sight of his crotch never failed to spark hunger in Mark, he longed to bury his face in the neatly trimmed pubic hair and run his tongue all over him. His eyes followed the slow trail of Jinyoung’s fingers from his abdomen as they bypassed his cock and slid down on his taint to his hole. Jinyoung teased the rim with the tip of his middle finger, not going further until Mark told him to. “Come on, push it in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung sank his finger in to the hilt then, moving it in and out for a few times before adding another, and then another. His breathing quickened again, his hips rising from the bed to undulate into his touch. Mark could tell when he brushed against his most sensitive spot from the way his cock jumped and started leaking. Mark stared almost hypnotized as Jinyoung fucked himself on his fingers, only noticing that he took his own fingers into his mouth when he unthinkingly bit onto them hearing an especially sinful moan from Jinyoung. He ran his tongue over his fingers to soothe the pain before he took them out so he could speak up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting close, baby boy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Mark could hear the hesitance in Jinyoung’s voice, likely debating if he could get away with lying, predicting he wouldn’t like Mark’s next command. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung whined but froze obediently, face scrunched in a painful expression. Mark has been on the other end of the scene often enough to know exactly how he must have felt then, with tension coiling in his abdomen that had nowhere to go until it eventually started to dissolve, leaving behind only frustration and hunger for more. Jinyoung sighed deeply, sagging back against the pillow as the pressure in his body let up a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful.” The words escaped without Mark intending to say them, but it was fine, because they made Jinyoung smile dopily despite the distress Mark put him through. Mark could see he was slipping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mark…” Jinyoung breathed, looking at him from under heavy eyelids, almost calm now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, continue” Mark prompted, keeping his voice as even as he could. “Tease yourself a little bit more. Carefully. Don’t come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung obeyed, pushing his fingers deep, moving slowly but with precise aim. It barely took him a minute to reach the brink of an orgasm again, belly sucked in, his legs twitching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop” Mark reminded him, although he could feel his own composure would crumble soon, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mark, please, I’ve been good, I’ll be good, please!” Jinyoung begged, the string of plea surprising Mark after his earlier reticence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Hands off.” Mark didn’t budge, giving Jinyoung no choice but to surrender reluctantly, removing his fingers and grabbing the sheets to ground himself. “Lean back, pull the hoodie up. Gorgeous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung looked pleasantly disheveled with his face flushed red, hair curling and damp from sweat, left hand quivering from holding up the phone for so long. His thighs trembled too, hips jerking up a bit every now and then in a futile search for stimulation, his hole shining and clenching around nothing, his throbbing erection dark pink, undoubtedly yearning to be touched again, dripping precum onto the front of the hoodie, staining the red material.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark left him like this for a while, admiring the view. At this point he had to grab his cock at least through his jeans. It felt heady, being free to do something he just forbade Jinyoung from doing. He wanted so much to throw inhibitions out of the window and jerk off in the middle of the dressing room, but the risk of getting caught worried him more. Still, he couldn’t stop himself from massaging his cock a bit, letting the movement of his arm show on camera. Realizing what he was doing, Jinyoung moaned his name, the sound punching Mark in the gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost gave in when the door of the bedroom opened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy fucking shit.” Mark heard Jaebeom before he could see him, his exclaim startling him back to reality again and he had to laugh a bit, because wasn’t that just a mood? He felt a bit relieved but he wasn’t sure how he would survive the next part, suspecting what was coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom knelt on the bed next to Jinyoung, grabbing him by the nape to pull him into a hungry kiss. Jinyoung dropped the phone as he reached for Jaebeom, so Mark could only see the ceiling for a while, but their noises alone were almost too much to handle anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry I made you leave, hyung” Jinyoung said after a quick inhale when they parted, his voice quiet but full of urgency. Jaebeom just growled in response. The phone bounced on the mattress, presumably as Jaebeom shoved Jinyoung on his back. The wet sound of their lips connecting again and again raised goosebumps on Mark’s arm. He longed to see them, he knew how beautiful they looked</span>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something about the way Jinyoung and Jaebeom kissed that made you avert your eyes, something too intimate to be witnessed from the outside. Jackson once compared it to watching their souls touch. In the beginning, the phenomenon made Mark feel insecure, questioning the necessity of his very presence in the relationship. It took a lot of talking, reassurance and acceptance, but by now, Mark grew addicted to the sight. He was familiar with the way Jaebeom usually suckled on Jinyoung’s plush lower lip, the way Jinyoung liked to bite him back playfully, the way their hands rested on the side of each other’s neck, thumbs caressing jawlines in mirror motion...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, please!” Jinyoung’s begging interrupted the kiss and Mark’s fantasies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, just a moment…” Jaebeom tried to hush him, but Jinyoung’s patience already wore thin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t, hyung” he whined, “I really can’t, just… please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom swallowed so hard Mark could hear it. “Okay, okay, hang on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was some shuffling, then Jinyoung’s wordless cry pierced Mark’s eardrums, making his back arch into the sound involuntarily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, hyung” Jinyoung sighed then with so much relief in his voice it almost made Mark come, gasping for air, wondering if Jaebeom finally gave Jinyoung the one last touch he needed to fall over the edge. Mark tightened his grip around his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a pause filled with soft panting on both sides of the video call, Jaebeom picked the phone up to check on Mark, making cute kissy faces at him in greeting. Mark was starting to get worried about getting a whiplash from the sudden mood changes. “Hi, JB” he giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only got worse when Jaebeom winked at him, then held the camera above him at arm's length, showing Mark what was going on. Jinyoung balanced on his elbows and knees in the middle of the bed, with Jaebeom kneeling stark naked behind him, resting a hand on his plump ass, balls deep inside him. Mark groaned in disbelief. “How the fuck can you act cute when you’re like this?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Jinyoung turned back to check Jaebeom’s expression, then dropped his forehead on his folded forearms dramatically when Jaebeom shrugged with over-exaggerated innocence. “It comes naturally.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom leaned forward to prop the phone against a pillow in front of them, before pushing it a bit to the side, giving Mark a wider viewing angle of their bodies. “Can you see us like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see them well, though the hoodie hanging loosely on Jinyoung’s body covered a lot. “It’s good enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom nodded, then focused his attention on Jinyoung. He placed both of his hands on his hips and started thrusting into him in a smooth, slow rhythm. Jinyoung’s jaw fell open, spine bending as he moved back against Jaebeom impatiently, urging him to go faster, whimpering continuously. His arms gave out shortly, his fists tore at the sheets as he landed on his shoulders. The hoodie slid up to his armpits, leaving his pale back and round ass bare for Mark to feast his eyes on. Mark also caught a glimpse of his still hard cock, curving under his stomach, the head oozing with a copious amount of precum, weeping onto the sheets. He was astonished that Jinyoung still held on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom’s next few thrusts must have been really powerful, because Jinyoung cried out, a hand shooting back to grab one of his wrists. Jaebeom’s lips curled into his signature lopsided grin as he changed the angle a bit. Jinyoung’s eyes popped wide open, air stuck in his lungs, his whole body seizing up for an impossibly long moment before he exhaled in a wail, the desperate sound startling both of his lovers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom stopped moving completely. He reached around Jinyoung to pull him up against his chest, keeping him upright by crossing one arm in front of his body while he reached up to turn Jinyoung’s face towards him to check if he was alright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung… Jaebeomie… Please” Jinyoung whined, hand inching towards his cock, peeking from under the hoodie that gave in to gravity and covered him up again. It was angry red and wet and twitching, and Mark was glad there was a phone screen between them because if he could have, he would have taken that cock deep into his throat immediately, power games be damned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom intercepted Jinyoung’s hand, taking both his wrists in one hand and holding them against his chest. Mark wouldn’t admit this aloud, but he was amazed at how well Jaebeom resisted giving in to Jinyoung now, much better than Mark would have if he had been in the room. The fingertips of Jaebeom’s free hand teased the inside of Jinyoung’s thighs, sliding higher and higher then back towards his knees. Mark’s breath hitched at Jinyoung’s mewl, and finally he had to reach into his pants to take a firm hold on the base of his erection to stop himself from spilling accidentally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ask me” Jaebeom nipped at Jinyoung's jawline before turning to the phone, looking right into the camera, right at Mark. “Ask him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung’s head turned forward at once, too gone to hesitate even for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mark… Please… I'm sorry! Please let me, please, I’m sorry!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark briefly wondered how Jinyoung still had the mental capacity to switch languages for him, but it didn't really matter, he would have gladly listened to Jinyoung’s pleading in any language. He licked his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you say, Mark?” Jaebeom prodded him for an answer, obviously near his own breaking point. “Do you think he deserves it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Mark said immediately, raising a brow, though it was all just a show now. “But you're gonna give it to him anyway” he pouted at Jaebeom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom sent him an air kiss over Jinyoung’s shoulder and wrapped his fingers around Jinyoung’s cock. Jinyoung’s hips surged forward, fucking into his fist, his whole body jolting forward when Jaebeom started thrusting into him again. Jaebeom held him securely, keeping him balanced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung freed one of his hands to hold onto Jaebeom’s arm across his chest, fingers squeezing with every thrust until he cried out “Hyung!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom whispered the permission in his ear before nuzzling the sensitive spot behind Jinyoung’s earlobe, triggering a full-body shudder from their youngest that turned into a convulsion as he finally orgasmed with an inhuman sound, painting Jaebeom’s fingers in white. His body slumped in Jaebeom’s embrace then, his head falling back onto his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom followed him in a few thrusts, muffling his groan into Jinyoung’s shoulder. They were both panting for a while. Jaebeom leaned back a bit, propping a hand behind himself for support. Jinyoung  lay on his chest with a lazy smile, turning his face to nuzzle into Jaebeom’s neck. They looked so adorable like this that Mark’s heart ached despite his frustration, despite how hard they made him. He had some difficulty breathing, felt like his whole brain was fried and he needed to come soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that” Jaebeom apologized to Mark half-heartedly after he gathered himself a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t be able to say no to him to save your life, you major softie” Mark scoffed with a lenient smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll make it up to you” Jaebeom promised, not even trying to deny it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry home and punish us both” Jinyoung added with a smile, playful and mostly sober now, reaching for the phone to bring it up to their faces for farewells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be home around ten. Stay like this. And be ready” Mark requested, earning a nod from Jinyoung and a grin from Jaebeom before disconnecting the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark decided to stalk to the bathroom to finish himself off. The outlines of the scenario for tonight started to form in his head, but he focused on what just happened instead, the details still vivid in his mind’s eye. He jerked off quickly and efficiently, biting onto his knuckles to keep the noise of his gasps down. It felt far from satisfying, but with the knowledge of what was waiting for him at home, it was enough to take the edge off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>♧</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark stood in front of the closed bedroom door, bouncing on the balls of his feet like a boxer preparing for a strike, hyping himself up. He knew he could do this, but it was going to take every bit of the patience and self-restraint he could conjure up. He took a few deep breaths, arranging his face into a somewhat cold expression before stepping into the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found his boyfriends snuggling in bed, talking quietly, with arms and legs all intertwined, Jaebeom naked and Jinyoung still in the hoodie. They really took Mark’s direction seriously about staying like this. Mark admired them for a moment before he strode to crouch next to the bed. He laid a palm on Jaebeom’s shoulder, patting him to get his attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, get off the bed, music boy. You already had your fun” Mark shook him a little, trying not to snicker at the theatrical shock on Jaebeom’s face in reaction to his request. Jaebeom rolled his eyes in the end and stole one last kiss from Jinyoung before climbing out of the bed. Mark stood up as well and took a step back to give him space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom was having none of it though. He took Mark’s hand and pulled him into a much needed hug. Mark melted into his embrace, wrapping his arms around Jaebeom’s waist, resting his forehead on his broad shoulder. Jaebeom’s palm smoothed down his spine, fitting their bodies flush together, then slid back up, massaging his nape for a bit before sliding his fingers into his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A deep sigh escaped Mark’s lips as the stress he’s been holding all day slowly left his body, its place filling with warmth, comforting and energizing him. He tightened his arms around Jaebeom, muttering a ‘thank you’ when he felt hot lips against his temple. He felt tiny and so loved and taken care of in Jaebeom’s arms, safe like nothing in the world could hurt him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the same time, Mark could not deny how the contrast between their bodies affected him, not just their size difference, but also the fact that he was still fully clothed against Jaebeom’s nakedness. Arousal started pooling in his abdomen at the thought. Sensing the change in his mood, Jaebeom pulled back from the hug after one last peck on his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you want me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark led him to the chair in front of the vanity table, dumping the pile of clothes Jaebeom temporarily stored there to the floor before motioning for him to sit down. He gave his phone in Jaebeom’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a few pictures for Jackson. Stay still and be quiet, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom hummed as Mark leaned down to kiss him, brief but deep, their tongues sliding together for just a taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung cleared his throat loudly on the bed, fed up with not being the center of their attention, and Mark instantly felt his earlier annoyance return, pushing him back into boss mode. He made a point of kissing Jaebeom just a bit longer, caressing his face with his knuckles before pulling away with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark turned towards Jinyoung, walking back to the bed, standing at its foot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are insufferable” he scolded the younger, but opened his arms for him invitingly, palms up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung rose to his knees, shuffling close to link his arms around Mark’s neck. He blinked up at him innocently, biting into his lower lip deliberately and Mark lost it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ducked down to kiss Jinyoung firmly, pushing his tongue into his mouth. In a kind of mirror image of their morning encounter in the anteroom, he didn’t give Jinyoung time to kiss him back properly before shoving him on his back, kneeling between his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung squeaked as he landed on the covers, but he reached for Mark immediately, pulling him down on top of himself, looping his arms around him, accepting him between his thighs. Mark settled over him, satisfied to finally be in the exact place he’d been imagining himself all day. He was content with just kissing Jinyoung for a while, sucking and biting on his lips occasionally. He expected some kind of resistance but Jinyoung put up none, opening his mouth eagerly for his tongue, ready to be devoured in any way Mark wished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark let his hand wander, petting down Jinyoung's side over the thick fabric of the hoodie, following the curves of his body down to his knee before dragging his fingers upwards again. He grabbed Jinyoung's thigh to bring it up around his waist and Jinyoung pulled the other up on his own, wrapping his legs around Mark. The bottom of the hoodie slid up and Mark didn't hesitate to slide his fingers under the hem, pushing the material higher until the hemline came to rest above Jinyoung’s navel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not breaking their kiss, Mark turned them a little for better access, shifting most of his weight to the bed next to Jinyoung. His palm found its way onto Jinyoung's ass, kneading the plump flesh perhaps a bit too forcefully, but Jinyoung didn't seem to mind. He ground against Mark, whimpering at the rough friction of his jeans on his hardening cock, but he didn't stop the slow undulation of his body, fingers digging into Mark's back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end it was Mark who couldn't bear the barriers between them any longer. He gently removed Jinyoung's arms and legs from around himself and stood beside the bed to get rid of his clothes. He considered for a moment to make a striptease out of it, but his impatience won out, so he shed his clothes just slowly enough to give off the impression of someone cold-headed. He sensed both of his boyfriends staring at him with hunger during the process and he basked in the attention, not shy at all. It felt so good to be naked after a long day of being all dolled up, after being put in a series of different outfits, finally he could be just himself, flawed and hard and free. He couldn't repress a relieved sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're beautiful" Jaebeom whispered, clasping the phone as he took a few pictures, far from unaffected by the scene in front of him. Mark posed for him, smirking as Jaebeom’s breath hitched. Mark stepped to him for a short kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you to stay quiet” he reminded Jaebeom without any malice, ruffling his hair when Jaebeom tucked his lips in and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark turned back to the bed where Jinyoung made grabby hands at him. Mark went to him, but instead of fitting their bodies together again like Jinyoung most likely wanted, he knelt between his legs. He placed his hands on Jinyoung’s knees, gliding his fingertips upwards slowly, combing through the sparse hair on his thigh on his way to his groin. Jinyoung lifted his hips from the bed as he neared his goal, arching into his touch. Mark stopped with his palms resting just over the junction of his thighs, mere inches away from Jinyoung’s balls and cock. He looked up at Jinyoung with a raised brow, not moving on until Jinyoung lowered his hips back to the bed, legs falling open to the sides in surrender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark smiled at him, wrapping his long fingers around his erection. He started out with slow, light touches, only holding him more firmly after Jinyoung started squirming. He didn't speed up, working him toward orgasm with unhurried intensity, letting the heat build in Jinyoung’s body at a slow but steady pace. He let Jinyoung buck up into his fist now, enjoying the power of literally holding his pleasure in his palm. He paid close attention to Jinyoung’s signs, the way his muscles worked, how his cock started leaking and twitching in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t come” Mark warned him when Jinyoung got near his climax, showing no intention of stopping. Jinyoung writhed under him, whining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mark… Mark, I'm gonna…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.” Mark repeated sternly without slowing his fist. Jinyoung grabbed his wrist to stop him, squirming and moaning in disappointment as his pleasure was halted by his own actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark was very impressed with him. Jinyoung was on his best behaviour, trying so hard to please. However he was still in control. That wouldn’t do. Letting Jinyoung win tonight would defeat the purpose of the whole ordeal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without giving Jinyoung a chance to come down from the plateau, Mark lay down between his spread legs, taking Jinyoung into his mouth in a swift motion. Mark hummed in satisfaction. This was what he had fantasized about the most all day. Jinyoung gasped for air at the sudden temperature change, thrusting up into Mark's throat involuntarily. Mark took him to the hilt easily, helped by his practically nonexistent gag reflex, thoroughly enjoying the way Jinyoung filled his mouth completely. He nuzzled into Jinyoung’s pubic hair, inhaling his scent deeply, his own cock twitching against the mattress at the musk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having had no time to cool off, Mark sucked Jinyoung back onto the edge in seconds, then pulled off to play around the head with teasing kitten-licks. Jinyoung’s thighs came together around his shoulder and he was moaning continuously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t come” Mark reminded him before swallowing him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung’s whole body tensed, trying to hold back, fists bunching the blanket under him. Mark showed no mercy, greedily sucking him to orgasm and right through it, swallowing everything he could give, and then he didn’t stop. Holding Jinyoung’s hips down when he convulsed in oversensitivity, Mark revelled in his surprised, then pained groans, rutting against the sheets as excitement twisted in his guts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung let go of the covers when he couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed Mark’s hair, trying to pull him away. The pain in his scalp sent pleasurable tingles straight to Mark’s cock, moaning around Jinyoung’s. He teased him just a bit more before prying Jinyoung’s fingers from his hair and retreating. He made a noise of overacted disappointment he didn't actually feel, trying not to let on that this was the plan all along. He observed Jinyoung for a bit, the way his body sagged against the mattress, flushed from both pleasure and  overstimulation. The sight was exquisite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung was pliant in his hands as Mark straddled him and hauled him into a sitting position. He pulled the hoodie up over Jinyoung’s head, but kept it on his arms with the middle of the fabric bunching around his elbows. He lowered Jinyoung back to the bed, tucking all the material under his head, effectively trapping his bent arms above him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung blinked at him in slight surprise, eyes hazy. Mark hovered over him to caress his face, and Jinyoung leaned his cheek into his palm, kissing his thumb when he gently swiped it over his lower lip. He looked so soft now, Mark wanted to swaddle him in a blanket and never let him go. He leaned down to cover his face with butterfly kisses, then moved down slowly to his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark started this round slower, kissing his way down, taking advantage of all the skin the hoodie revealed. He nibbled along Jinyoung’s collar bone, sucking a few hickeys here and there on his chest before latching onto one of his nipples. Jinyoung sighed with each new brush on his skin, curving his body under Mark’s touch, wordlessly asking for more. And Mark wanted to give him everything. Eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dipped the tip of his tongue into Jinyoung’s navel, making him giggle at the ticklish touch, before  advancing lazily along the line of his happy trail. Mark, feeling merciful, only dusted his half-hard cock with a few soft, open-mouthed kisses, letting it rest for now as he skipped lower. He gave Jinyoung’s balls the same treatment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark reached under and around Jinyoung’s legs, hooking his knees on his shoulders as he approached his next target, dragging the tip of his tongue down his taint, then flattening his tongue on his hole. Jinyoung was a bit loose, his rim pink and slightly swollen. Mark licked and sucked at it for a while, and Jinyoung was panting with each press of his tongue. He tasted of lube and cum and sweat, it was downright filthy and Mark absolutely loved it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He still tastes like you, Jaebeomie” Mark glanced up at him. Jaebeom whimpered behind lips bitten closed, his fingers turning white in the tight grip he had on the phone. His legs bounced restlessly and Mark could see how hard he was. He made a mental note to do something about that soon before he turned his attention back to Jinyoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slid his palms from Jinyoung's thighs to his ass, spreading him further as he entered him with his tongue. Jinyoung clenched around the wet muscle, mewling loudly, his legs jerking with so much force around Mark that he almost dislodged him. Mark looked up at him disapprovingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be a good boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark wanted to spank him so badly, that was his original plan, but he wanted to keep their current position more, even if it was not ideal. He couldn’t resist smacking him a few times, though, the sound of his palm connecting with Jinyoung’s jiggling flesh loud in the room. Jinyoung yelped with each hit, and Mark watched in satisfaction as his cock filled out again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark reached for the lube, coating his fingers. He pushed a few into Jinyoung, not that he needed any more prep, just for fun. Mark rose up a bit, observing his reactions he teased him from the inside. Jinyoung thrust into the touch right away, riding his fingers, planting his heels into the mattress. His hips didn’t even touch the bed anymore as he worked with Mark, who took him in hand once more, watching the way the muscles of Jinyoung’s torso contracted and relaxed as he moved, how he broke out in another fine sheen of sweat, his beautiful face blushing and contorting in pleasure, frantic little noises escaping from his blood red lips... He was breathtaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark searched out his most sensitive spot with practice, massaging it just the way he knew Jinyoung liked, taking him right to the edge again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t come”, he demanded again, watching for a bit as Jinyoung struggled to comply, then pushed him past the point of no return anyway. Jinyoung’s body squeezed around Mark’s fingers, his cock shooting in weak spurts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark didn’t let up, keeping the pressure on Jinyoung’s prostate, fingers smearing come over his cock. Jinyoung was yowling this time, voice uncharacteristically high, legs scrambling against the bed as he tried to get away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop! Please stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark decreased the tempo but not the intensity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me your word if you really need me to stop” he reminded Jinyoung in a purr. Jinyoung dry-heaved a sob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go... go on” he whined, eyes tightly shut in distress. Mark felt dizzy with power and the amount of trust Jinyoung put in him. He was so proud of him. He leaned down to lick the head of Jinyoung’s oversensitive cock, smiling as it jerked in his hand. He wrapped his mouth around the head and sucked lightly. Jinyoung’s reaction was violent, his back arched off the bed in an impossibly high bow, head thrown back, the sound tearing from his throat almost inhuman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark tortured him for a few long seconds, but he felt his own self-control dissolving. He climbed back up next to Jinyoung, kissing his cheek and jaw as he panted, waiting for both of them to calm down a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, Jinyoung leaned towards him, asking for kisses and Mark obliged happily. He settled between Jinyoung’s legs again when he nudged him. Jinyoung was a complete mess, but Mark lubed his cock up just to be on the safe side. Jinyoung watched him doing it, biting his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait… Let my arms down, please? I want to hold you while you fuck me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark absolutely melted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, baby” he reached under Jinyoung's shoulders to lift him up so he could free his arms from the hoodie, discarding the cloth to the floor, getting the fabric all sticky with lube without sparing it a second thought. Mark guided Jinyoung's arms down next to his body, poor limbs no doubt at least partially numb by now. He massaged them from Jinyoung's shoulders to his palms, sneaking his fingers between Jinyoung's as he curled and straightened them, trying to get his circulation back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” Jinyoung smiled, squeezing Mark’s fingers a bit, then letting go of his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark kissed him briefly, but he couldn’t wait any longer. He pushed into Jinyoung in one swift movement, only stopping when he was buried to the hilt. He needed a moment to gather himself. The scorching grip of Jinyoung’s body drove him out of his mind after holding himself back for too long, but he wanted to endure it until he wrung one more orgasm out of the younger. He took a long, shuddering breath and set a steady pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Mark’s back, digging his fingers in the back of his shoulders, holding on desperately. He was trembling all over, his body pushed to its limits. Mark hoisted his legs up, practically bending him in half. The new angle had Jinyoung crying out, spasming with every thrust. His nails raked welts into Mark’s back. The dull pain of it only urged Mark on, heightening his enjoyment, and he lost himself in the rhythm and the tightness of Jinyoung’s body. He was half-delirious, feeling like all his hard work was finally paying off as pure pleasure radiated from his core to his entire body, bliss clouding his brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Jaebeom said his name loudly enough to yank him back to the present. Mark looked up to check on him, but Jaebeom had his eyes on Jinyoung, chewing his lips with a worried expression. Mark followed his gaze and only noticed Jinyoung’s begging then, muttering <em>
    <span>'please please please’</span>
  </em>
  <span> over and over, teardrops rolling down his temples. Mark’s heart skipped a beat, hips faltering to a stop immediately.</span>
</span></p><p>
  <span>“Want me to stop?” he grunted, desperately hoping that he hadn’t hurt him too badly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung shook his head, inhaling sharply a few times before choking out, “More!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark let out a long sigh of relief. He balanced on one hand next to Jinyoung’s body, caressing his tears away with the other. Jinyoung nuzzled into his palm, enjoying the comforting touch even as he jolted his hips, signaling Mark to continue. Mark trailed his hand down on Jinyoung’s body, tracing the edges of the contracting muscles on his stomach with his fingertips, down to his half-hard cock. It seemed Jinyoung couldn’t even get fully erect anymore, but he still moaned loudly when Mark laid his palm on him. Mark kept his touch very gentle now, only stimulating him with his fingertips, but Jinyoung has been put through so much tonight, he almost couldn’t bear it. With the way his insides contracted around him manically, Mark felt him starting to fall apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mark… I gotta… May I? Please?!” Jinyoung gasped for breath between almost each word, his voice high-pitched and panicked, his whole being teetering on a breaking point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark smirked at him fondly, tone more playful than cruel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung tried, still tried so hard to obey him, clenching down like a vice around Mark’s cock in a futile attempt to hold back, silent as he stopped breathing with the effort, but he was helpless against the wave of euphoria that overtook him. His thighs kept jerking, his cock spasmed in Mark’s hand, but he barely had anything left to spill. He collapsed on the bed completely limp, his arms sliding off from Mark’s back. </span>
</p><p><span>The sight and his squeezing heat was enough to break Mark's willpower, with one last thrust he joined Jinyoung in ecstasy.</span> <span>His whole body trembled with it, leaving him breathless and weak and fulfilled. </span></p><p>
  <span>As his vision came back to him, Mark stared at Jinyoung underneath him, flushed red, eyes closed, covered with sweat, completely fucked out. ‘I did that’ Mark thought, pride filling his chest. Jinyoung was out cold, breathing deep, but unresponsive as Mark kissed his forehead and pulled out of him carefully, crumpling onto the bed next to him.
</span></p><p>
  <span>After a while Mark became aware of the soft whining on his left, he looked up at Jaebeom and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh god</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His face burned, he was biting on his lips so badly they almost bled, digging all his nails in his thigh, his cock standing hard against his abdomen, dripping. Mark realized with a pang of guilt that Jaebeom hadn't touched himself because Mark didn't tell him he could. He forgot how deep Jaebeom could get when a submissive strike hit him. Mark felt like he abandoned him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was torn between wanting to go to him and staying next to Jinyoung, so he reached his arms toward Jaebeom. “Come here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom was on the bed in a second. He leaned against the headboard in a half sitting position, fingers finding their way into Jinyoung’s hair automatically. Mark pushed down his tiredness to straddle him, cupping his face and kissing him deeply. Jaebeom melted against him, dropping the phone to the pillow to pull Mark closer with both hands. Mark let him, pressing their bodies together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you take nice pictures?” Mark asked between kisses, playing with Jaebeom’s hair on the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Videos too” Jaebeom nodded. His fingers roamed over Mark’s body, his light touches comforting and exciting at the same time. Mark kissed his way up his jawline to his ear, biting on the lobe. He catched one of the dangly piercings between his lips, tugging gently. Jaebeom’s whole body reacted, shuddering, hips jerked up to rub his neglected cock on Mark’s abdomen. Mark thought he deserved better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You've been so good, Jaebeomie…” he purred in his ear. “Can you do one more thing for me, baby? Capture this, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark gave the phone back to Jaebeom’s hand, then slid down on his body, lips brushing his skin here and there without any real teasing before Mark took him in his mouth. Jaebeom drew in a sharp breath, free hand clenching into a fist on his thigh. Mark took his hand and placed it on his nape, letting Jaebeom control the depth of his movements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom pushed him down and Mark took him to the base eagerly. He was sure his voice would be wrecked for a while from the repeated abuse of this thoat tonight, but he didn’t mind. He loved doing this, even while tired and spent, he loved swallowing around a hard dick and burying his face in his lovers’ crotch, inhaling their scent deeply, loved being cradled by their thighs like this or held by the back of his head during it. It filled him with a warm sense of security, never failing to spark his arousal. In spite of his exhaustion and having just come a few minutes ago, Mark couldn’t help but get hard again, rutting against the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom caressed his cheek and Mark glaced up at him, meeting his hooded eyes. Mark had totally forgotten about the phone until Jaebeom put it in their line of sight. He played up the visuals a bit then, staring right into the camera, hollowing his cheeks in a deep suction that had Jaebeom cursing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a strangled groan, Jabeom came shortly after and Mark gulped down every last drop of his release. He pulled off his cock when Jaebeom was done, finishing up with a few butterfly kisses around the base as Jaebeom came down from his high slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning his head on Jaebeom’s thigh, Mark ground against the sheets a few more times and it was over. It was more of an emotional climax, rooted in the knowledge that he had satisfied his lovers, helped along by Jaebeom’s gentle fingers in his hair and on his face. He let his eyes slip closed with a deep, gratified sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom rolled him over a bit and wriggled to lie down beside him. He pressed his forehead on Mark’s with a smile, a gesture they all started picking up from Jinyoung. Mark beamed back, nuzzling their noses together, going in for a kiss, but before their lips could connect, they were startled by a hiccup next to them. They both turned towards the noise, finding Jinyoung curled into a ball, sobbing quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom was quick to move the other side of him, gathering Jinyoung in his arms immediately. Mark's stomach twisted with worry and guilt. Sometimes Jinyoung got emotional in bed if they pushed his right buttons, but these defeated sobs were unprecedented. Did he push Jinyoung too far? Did he hurt him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark moved closer to lie behind Jinyoung, resting a tentative palm between his shoulder blades. Jinyoung didn’t shake off his touch but didn’t really react in any other way either. Mark looked up helplessly, meeting Jaebeom’s gaze over Jinyoung’s shoulder. Jaebeom encouraged him with a small nod, so Mark carefully turned Jinyoung toward himself, stroking his hair, trying to get his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jinyoungie, baby” he whispered, cupping Jinyoung’s crumpled face in his palms, searching for eye contact. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung took a few deep, shuddering breath before he could answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I failed’ he sobbed, still not looking up. “I'm sorry I couldn't be good and didn't listen to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark's heart broke. This was not what he expected. He had to blink rapidly to hold back his own gathering tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, no, you were amazing, baby, it was just a game, it went just how I planned it” he tried to reassure Jinyoung in rushed whispers, kissing away his tears. “You’ve done so well, I’m so proud of you… It’s okay, it’s okay... I love you, we love you...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They held him from both sides, trying to keep his trembling body together, consoling him with soft touches, whispering praises into his skin. Jinyoung’s tears ebbed eventually, breathing evening out as he calmed down slowly. He reached for Mark’s hand, playing with his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark realized that the cause of his breakdown was most likely life in general, their games only acting as a trigger for an emotional discharge. Jinyoung has been under a lot of pressure lately, it was no surprise how such an intense day could bring him catharsis. Jinyoung has probably needed this kind of a release for while now. Mark still had to ask, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it was good, so so good, just what I needed. Thank you, Mark.” Jinyoung smiled at him sweetly, eyes still wet, but at peace now. “You’re the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're very welcome, baby boy” Mark kissed his forehead. “But sometimes you could really just ask for what you want instead of jerking us around on puppet strings, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But where’s the fun in that?” Jinyoung whined, and Jaebeom muffled a snicker against his shoulder. Mark sighed dramatically, ready to accept his future suffering at Jinyoung’s antics, when the younger added in a more serious tone, “I’ll try... and I'm sorry for being a dick lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's okay, Jinyoungie, you're allowed to have bad days” Jaebeom stroked his arm comfortingly. “Are you feeling a bit better now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm” Jinyoung nodded, burying his face in Mark's chest. He reached back for Jaebeom, grabbing his wrist to pull him flush against his back, making a fuss of wrapping his arm around himself, tucking it between him and Mark. Mark in turn took his hand from Jinyoung’s face and brought it down to rest on Jaebeom’s ribs. “Thank you both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As cozy silence enveloped them for a while, exhaustion started to catch up to Mark. He felt physically and emotionally drained. He couldn’t make himself move anymore even an inch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being cuddled this snugly should have been disgusting with all the body fluids between them, but Mark found he didn’t mind. It was superficial. A part of life. He doubted any of them could muster enough energy for a proper cleanup anyway. They would just have to deal with the consequences in the morning,  probably grimacing, complaining and laughing during the whole process. It was a happy prospect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was still one thing that bothered him, though. He looked up, staring at Jaebeom until he met his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry for neglecting you like that… during…” Mark muttered, unable to coherently articulate his thoughts. Jaebeom shook his head with a warm smile, moving his trapped arm a bit to caress Mark’s breastbone with the back of his index finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, babe” he whispered. “You tried your best and you did well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody’s perfect” Jinyoung added, his words slurring, already half-asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except maybe for Jackson” Jaebeom chuckled, freeing his arm from between their bodies to reach for the water bottle on the nightstand, making everyone drink before putting it back and yanking the covers on top of all of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, Jackson” Jinyoung mumbled as the blanket came down on him, one last happy thought before drifting off. Jaebeom settled back behind him, putting his arm back around Jinyoung in its previous position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're only saying that because he's not here" Mark joked, eyes slipping shut. He felt so content now. The only way he could be happier was if he could feel the warmth of Jackson’s body spooning him from behind. ‘Just a few more weeks’, he told himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would totally tell that to his face, too” Jaebeom countered, a grin clearly audible in his voice. “I think I already have a couple of times. And so have you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I might have” Mark agreed. There was a moment of silence, only disturbed by Jinyoung’s quiet snuffling between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't forget to send him the tapes” Jaebeom reminded Mark, his voice a calm and distant rumble in Mark’s ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won't, just… later” Mark murmured without opening his eyes. “We should try to call him tomorrow…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm” was the only answer he received before he fell asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>♧</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of them noticed their abandoned phones lighting up in the middle of the night with a bunch of notifications in their group chat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wang puppy<br/>
</span>
  <em>
 that was so fucking rude jy<br/>
what were u even thinking???<br/>
...however this went down<br/>
i srsly hope u fuckers recorded it for me!!!!!!<br/>
or istg im filing for a divorce -.-””
</em></p><p>
  <span>♧</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark very briefly considered wearing the red hoodie the next day, but given its sadly ruined state, he resigned to wait until it would make it out of Jaebeom's laundry.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>• a moment of respectful silence for mark's iron resolve and his ability to say no to jinyoung OTL<br/>• you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/ythurielle"><span>Twitter</span></a> ^^<br/>• more hyungline content <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GOT7_hyungline_poly_agenda">here</a> OuO/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>